Multi-function printers are configured to perform various types of operations. These operations generally include at least printing and scanning operations. Thus, multi-function printers are popular peripheral devices for computing systems.
Today, many homes, small businesses, and even large businesses, are setting up computing networks via wireless local access networks. Such wireless local access networks allow for computing devices and peripheral devices to communicate with one another via a wireless access point. However, more and more of such wireless local access networks do not necessarily include a host device in the form of a wired computer that operates with some type of operating system such as, for example, Windows, Macintosh, Linux, etc. Accordingly, in order to add a peripheral device to a wireless local access network, such as a multi-function printer, and configure the peripheral device, a user often must go through a wireless computing device within the wireless local access network such as, for example, a smart phone, a tablet computing device, a notebook, a laptop, etc. Without a wired connection between one of these wireless computing devices and the peripheral device, it can be difficult to add the peripheral device to the wireless local access network and configure the peripheral device since such addition and configuration needs to be accomplished by a user physically interacting with the peripheral device. Generally, multi-function printers can include minimal user interfaces and screens for use by the user in order to maintain lower costs for the multi-function printer. Thus, it can be difficult to add a multi-function printer to the wireless local access network without physically coupling the multi-function printer to a wired computing device.